Implacável tempo
by flor do deserto
Summary: Meus dias são preenchidos por uma árdua caminhada e muita poeira, minhas noites são estrelas e lembranças. Mas sei que o tempo, que tão cruel e implacavelmente levou de mim a todos que eu amava, logo virá reclamar-me também.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Implacável tempo.**

Quando a conheci você era somente uma garota ainda meio menina, completamente desajustada a Era das infinitas guerras civis em suas roupas verdes estranhas e curtas, o seu temperamento explosivo e aquele maldito Kotodama rederam-me muitas idas ao chão, passei a odiar e temer a palavra "Senta", mas isso não me impediu de amar você.

Eu a vi tornar-se mulher diante dos meus olhos. Uma mulher alta, esbelta, de extrema habilidade com o arco e flecha e perfeitamente adaptada aquele tempo que não lhe pertencia. Mas não somente isso: eu a vi transformar-se numa mulher que queria ser mãe.

Você nunca me pediu nada ou fez-me qualquer queixa, mas eu via a forma como você olhava para as crianças de Sango e Miroku, puxa aqueles dois multiplicaram-se como coelhos, em cinco anos Sango já se encontrava grávida de sua quarta criança, ao todo eles tiveram doze filhos, onze deles eram mulheres, que trabalhão teve Miroku perseguindo suas filhas em cada canto do vilarejo, porque acreditava que todos os rapazes eram tão pervertidos quanto ele em sua juventude.

Certa vez você me disse que isso era o carma dele, ele que havia sido o terror de vários maridos e pais preocupados com suas doces filhas donzelas, e agora era chegada a hora de pagar.

É... Não deixava de ser justo.

Mas nós dois não podíamos ter filhos, esta era a minha maldição por ser um hanyou, eu não pertencia a nem uma espécie, era um hibrido e por isso estéreo, mas você não deixou de me amar por isso, aceitava-me como eu era, por um tempo você adotou Shippou como seu filhote, ah aquele raposo safado, ele roubava-me toda a sua atenção!

Admito que eu tivesse vontade de jogá-lo de cabeça janela a fora quando ele entrava em nossa casa no meio da noite, querendo dormir com você porque teve pesadelos, inferno, porque ele não podia ficar com Kaede e Rin? Um homem casado tem suas necessidades.

E o que foi que você fez quando eu reclamei disso com você? Ameaçou-me colocar-me para fora de casa, foi isso o que fez!

E o pirralho já nem era mais tão pequeno assim, você que o mimava demais.

Nós éramos feliz juntos, só nós dois, embora eu não possa negar a certeza que ainda hoje tenho de que às vezes você procurava discutir comigo só para ter o prazer de me mandar sentar, ah que mulher cruel você foi minha amada Kagome.

Mas não era o bastante, você ainda queria ter os próprios filhos.

_Não podem ter filhos por que você é um hibrido? – repetiu Miroku certa noite, como se quisesse que todo o vilarejo soubesse, naquela época Sango havia acabado de completar o segundo mês de sua quinta gravidez. – Então por que não tentam na lua nova?

Hajime foi concebido naquela primeira noite do mês, quando não havia lua, ele nasceu totalmente humano, pequeno e rosado, ele tinha acabado de nascer, mas eu já o amava, porque ele fez você feliz... Kaede veio três anos depois. Deu a ela esse nome em homenagem à velha Kaede, que havia morrido de causas naturais a pouco mais de um ano.

Miroku foi quem ficou feliz quando Kaede nasceu ele sorriu e disse que agora eu iria saber pelo que ele passava, mas acontece que eu ainda tinha Tessaiga, e ela ainda era bastante útil para assustar aos humanos e mantê-los longes de minha querida filhinha.

Porém o tempo estava correndo, os anos passavam e tudo estava mudando, as flores da Goshinboku desabrochavam e morriam todos os anos, nossos filhos e os filhos de nossos amigos cresciam todos ao meu redor envelheciam, em pouco tempo, Hajime e eu parecíamos mais com irmãos do que com pai e filho, e não posso afirmar que eu era o irmão mais velho.

_Kaede _começou a aparentar a mesma idade que eu, e você... A mulher forte e habilidosa na qual havia se tornado também estava envelhecendo, seus cabelos antes tão negros quanto à noite, agora eram cinzentos, e seus braços começavam a cansar-se dos anos e anos que esteve segurando um arco, doía-me ver que aos poucos você morria, mas esta era a verdade: o tempo, aquele inimigo implacável, a estava levando de mim e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir.

Tendo parte humana eu envelhecia mais rápido que os outros youkais, mas ainda não era rápido o suficiente, maldição eu sabia que ainda ficaria aqui muito tempo depois que nos amigos e filhos partissem muito tempo depois que _você_ partisse...

Por um tempo peguei-me pensando que Sesshoumaru é quem fora esperto, ele deixara Rin no vilarejo quando ela ainda era uma criança jovem e cheia de vida, para não vê-la envelhecer e morrer dia após dia, embora ainda voltasse para vê-la com alguma frequência, pois de alguma forma aquele temível Lorde do Oeste acabou amando a uma humana, talvez não da mesma forma que eu amei você, ou talvez sim, não sei, Sesshoumaru ainda é complicado para mim.

Mas Rin eu sei, ela amou-o com todas as suas forças e esperou-o por toda a sua vida, jamais chegou a casar-se ou a ter filhos, pois seu coração pertencia somente ao seu senhor youkai, e assumiu o lugar de Kaede como sacerdotisa do vilarejo, quando a velhota morreu.

Eu pensei em deixa-la, para não ter de vê-la morrer, não sabia se suportaria ter mais uma vez a mulher amada morta em meus braços, mas não fui capaz, por isso ao invés de partir eu fiquei ao seu lado, vendo a chama da vida apagar-se aos poucos em você, observando impotente enquanto o tempo roubava-a de mim.

Miroku foi o primeiro a nos deixar, houve muitas lágrimas em seu enterro, e como não haveria de ter? Ele deixou para trás, mulher, onze filhas, um filho, quarenta e três netos e netas (eu disse que eles multiplicaram-se feito coelhos não disse?) e dois bisnetos. Sango o seguiu para o tumulo, 19 meses mais tarde.

Ficamos apenas nós dois, nossos filhos agora eram pais, Hajime inclusive recentemente havia se tornado avô e eu parecia ser filho de meu filho, em noites de lua nova, eu podia até me passar por irmão gêmeo de Ang, o filho mais velho de Hajime.

Todos estavam envelhecendo e morrendo ao meu redor, Rin morreu cinco anos depois de Sango... No dia de seu enterro estava chovendo, por isso não tenho certeza se o que vi no rosto de Sesshoumaru foi uma lágrima.

Depois daquilo, não voltei a ver meu irmão.

Mas você ficou ao meu lado, parecia que queria esperar-me para que partíssemos juntos, mesmo que isso fosse impossível, mas você sempre foi teimosa, e muito determinada.

Eu chorei lágrimas amargas naquela manhã em que acordei ao seu lado e percebi que estava morta, havia partido tranquilamente durante o sono, depois de mais de meio século ao meu lado, você havia me deixado, beijei-lhe os lábios e as pálpebras, uma ultima vez, e implorei que me esperasse, eu podia viver por muitos anos mais, mas não era eterno, por isso, implorei que me esperasse.

_Para onde você pretende ir agora? – Shippou perguntou-me no poente que se seguiu ao seu velório.

Como Youkai completo ele envelhecia ainda mais lentamente que eu, de forma que agora aparentava ter não mais vinte e poucos anos embora já tivesse mais de setenta eu bem sabia.

Kirara estava ao seu lado, mais velha que todos nós, ela já vinha vivendo desde a época de Midoriko e agora, tendo deixado os seus filhotes protegendo os descendentes de Sango e Miroku, ela só estava esperando para finalmente unir-se novamente a Sango, estava velha, e eu sei que isso não demoraria a acontecer, e sei que ela também sabia disso.

Encolhi os ombros, a Tessaiga presa novamente ao meu quadril.

_Não sei. Vou apenas ver até onde meus pés me levam.

Ele sorriu triste, sabia que não nos veríamos novamente, eu não podia ficar e ver meus filhos também morrerem.

_Foram bons tempos.

_Foram. – concordei – E se cuide, tudo bem pirralho? Vê se arruma uma família... Uma bela raposinha quem sabe? – pisquei.

Mas eu sabia, que Shippou na verdade estava secretamente apaixonado pela filha mais nova de Kaede, Hirome de 14 anos.

Ele riu ficando avermelhado.

_Você pareceu até o Miroku agora!

Nós rimos mais um pouco.

_Vê se cuida de todos, tá bem? – pedi com a mão em seu ombro.

Eu falava de Hajime e Kaede, dos filhos deles e dos filhos dos filhos deles, também falava dos filhos, netos e bisnetos de Sango e Miroku, e daqueles que ainda estavam por vir.

Shippou compreendeu isso.

_Farei o meu melhor.

Eu passei a mão levemente na cabeça de Kirara, e fui embora.

Desde então já faz oitenta anos que partir, meus dias são preenchidos por uma árdua caminhada e muita poeira, minhas noites são estrelas e lembranças, o Kotodama é a única coisa que me restou de você, minha amada, eu sei que o fim de meus dias está próximo, mas isso não me assusta muito pelo contrário, isso me trás conforto, porque sei que em pouco tempo a terei de volta em meus braços. Pois sei que o tempo, que tão cruel e implacavelmente levou de mim a todos que eu amava, logo virá reclamar-me também.

Apertando as contas do Kotodama em meus dedos eu olho para o céu.

Sei que você está aí em algum lugar Kagome, apenas esperando-me para poder mandar-me sentar novamente.

E eu, mal posso esperar.

**Fim.**

**Review's?**


End file.
